


支援前線

by dino0094



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dino0094/pseuds/dino0094
Summary: 本來一直在煩惱設定鐵蟲還是唐荷，但讓Tony玩這種鬼遊戲實在有損Iron Man的名譽，咱們還是走現實路線吧





	支援前線

RDJ跟人打了個賭，內容是他一定會成為這個遊戲的贏家。

至於這遊戲──支援前線，是Chris Evans一時心血來潮提議的，他在一個不明網站上看到後便躍躍欲試，把夥伴一個個拉來，最後基於好玩大家都參加了，前提是兩人一組，必須有隊友。

遊戲辦在大家都進片場的某一日午休，RDJ找上了Tom，一出現在視線內，Tom便反射性地撲過去撒嬌要抱抱，甜甜地喚著RDJ的名字。

RDJ摟住Tom的纖腰，牽起他的手與他十指交扣，「Kid，接下來我要玩一場遊戲，你願意幫助我獲勝嗎?」

完全沒察覺到彼此現在的姿勢極為曖昧，Tom燦爛地笑著：「我的榮幸!」

RDJ近得快要親上他的唇，「我就指望你了Kid。」

一旁經過的Anthony Mackie臉上的墨鏡頓時裂了開來。

 

 

RDJ帶著Tom進入他的豪華拖車，一邊詢問一邊給彼此倒了杯水：「你知道"支援前線"這遊戲嗎Tom？」

Tom點點頭答知道，RDJ繼續說：「知道就好，不過這次呢...是個特別版，特別需要你來完成。」說完一屁股坐上沙發，示意Tom過來。

Tom一靠近RDJ便將他拉向自己，讓他面對面坐上自己的大腿，摟著他的身子，用性感又慵懶的嗓音開口道：「你願意為我做任何事嗎Tom？」

這才發現彼此姿勢極為親密的Tom，忍不住羞紅了臉，開始緊張了起來：「是、是的! Robert...」

「那麼先給我一個吻如何?」「咦?」

Tom呆若木雞，確認RDJ是認真的之後，臉上的紅潮迅速擴展到脖子去，他輕輕搭上RDJ的雙肩，眼神迷濛：「那、那...」

一個既青澀又虔誠的吻落在RDJ的嘴角。親了3秒後Tom才依依不捨地移開，迷戀地望著RDJ。

雖然位置不夠理想，不過RDJ仍舊滿意：「很好，Sweet boy，我們達成第一關了。接下來...我需要你的上衣。」

Tom又是一愣：「上衣...? 外套可以嗎?」

「不行，一定要你的貼身上衣。」RDJ曖昧地撫上Tom的上身，雙手一前一後緩緩摩擦他的美好身軀。

「唔...好、好的...」Tom稍微退開了一點，雙手扯起衣角，慢慢向上拉，更多的肌膚裸露了出來，最後上衣整件脫下，害羞地遞給RDJ。

柔軟又充滿Tom香氣的衣服，RDJ實在捨不得讓它離手，把玩了一陣後，忍不住將衣服貼上臉，磨蹭了一下，魔性的眼眸目不轉睛勾著Tom，像是死死抓住他靈魂。「你真香。」

聽見這句話的Tom彷彿全身化作奶油一般，不知不覺摟上RDJ的頸子，將自己散發著奶香的身體獻上去，輕輕磨蹭著RDJ，感到愈來愈熱。「Robert...」

RDJ也毫不客氣緊擁住Tom，雙手揉捏著手感極好的肌肉，一邊貪婪吸著Tom的迷人體香，更食髓知味咬上Tom的粉嫩頸肩、輕輕啃咬、舔吻。

「啊...哈...」Tom被RDJ挑逗得嬌喘連連，下身也有了反應，胯下隆起一個明顯的鼓包，色情不堪。

親了親Tom的臉頰，RDJ對他輕聲耳語：「最後...我需要你的內褲。」

Tom一驚，委屈巴巴地望著他：「Robert...」只是把上衣脫掉自己就變成這樣子了，不敢想像連內褲都脫的話會發生什麼事。

RDJ不發一語地凝視著他，悄悄落下一滴冷汗。饒是對自己百依百順的Tom，RDJ也沒把握他會聽從這最後一道支援。

經不起RDJ這樣的眼神，Tom只好乖乖脫下長褲，在RDJ的視姦下，他彷彿用了所有力氣、花了一世紀才成功將褲子褪至地板，接著輪到內褲，無奈顫著的雙手一抓上，最後一絲力氣瞬間耗盡，他軟綿綿地倒進RDJ懷裡，無助地紅了眼眶：「Robert...」

RDJ柔聲安撫著他：「我會幫你的，我的男孩。」雙手覆上Tom的兩片臀瓣，玩弄了半晌後從內褲邊緣伸入，再也沒有東西阻隔在這副美好胴體之間，他緩慢、確實地順著臀部向下，大肆撫摸大腿、小腿，一邊帶下內褲。

「唔...啊...」這一路動作皆由RDJ一人完成，沒了力氣的Tom只能掛在RDJ身上軟軟呻吟，感覺被撫過的地方像是火在燒般地灼熱。

熱騰騰的內褲手到擒來，RDJ將鼻尖埋入，色情地吸了吸，甚至伸舌舔了舔唇。看見這幕的Tom險些當場高潮，身體因為亢奮和羞恥劇烈顫抖著，臉也紅得冒煙。

RDJ讓自然而然全裸的Tom躺下，他極為滿意地看著眼前為了自己而全身潮紅、秀色可餐的Tom，開動之前，不忘玩弄，他抱住這不斷勾引著他的小惡魔，在他耳邊呢喃：「我親愛的好男孩...我該怎麼感謝你呢? 說吧，你想要什麼。」

Tom也緊緊抱住RDJ，搧動的唇發出細微的聲音：「我...我想要你...」

RDJ開始親吻Tom的脖頸，在肩膀留下吻痕，他繼續欺負可愛的男孩，明知故問：「想要我的什麼，我的錢？我的權？還是...」

「嗚...」被惡意玩弄的Tom，急得快掉下淚水：「我...想要你進來...填滿我...讓我成為你的人。」

「悉聽尊便。」RDJ狠狠吻上Tom，品嚐那蜜一般的唇，舌尖與之糾纏，時而挑逗時而吸吮，激烈地令Tom嘴角流出愈來愈多蜜液。

兩人緊緊纏綿在一起，RDJ下身一下又一下擦過Tom的玉柱，使褲子沾上許多白色的汁液，畫面情色不已。

RDJ順著身子綿密地往下親，來到Tom胸前的兩粒紅莓，一口咬住其中一粒，另一粒用手輕捏拉彈著，Tom舒爽地弓起身子，緊摟埋在胸前的RDJ，示意要更多。

RDJ邊繼續吮著乳尖，雙手邊悄然向下，一手握住Tom的分身，上下套弄，另一手緊捏住結實的翹臀，手指伸進後穴開始做擴張。

「啊!」Tom呼吸一窒，整副身軀都跳起來，分身傳來的快感、後穴被侵入的不適，兩股感受交叉刺激著，頓時令Tom不知所措。

RDJ套弄得愈來愈快，技巧性地在頭部劃圈搓揉，也不忘照顧一下兩顆陰囊，還壞心地堵住馬眼不讓之宣洩。同時繼續開拓著後穴，漸漸從一指加到三指，加重抽插力道。RDJ的上身也沒閒著，不停摩擦Tom粉紅誘人的身軀，嘴在他身上又咬又吸，時而舔舐，這回覆上櫻唇與之共舞，下回回到紅莓貪婪啃咬。

「啊! 啊──! 不...」Tom只能不斷浪叫，忽然間體內的手指抵到了一點，他尖叫了一聲，身子一彈，引發了一波波顫慄，他從來沒有這種感覺過，不禁害怕：「Ro...Robert...不要了...」

「別怕，我可愛的Tom。」RDJ溫柔安撫，埋在體內的手指可一點也不溫柔，發起狠地專攻那一點，想讓Tom崩潰。

Tom被插得哭了出來，前後夾攻爽得讓他愈來愈恍惚，腦海一片空白，即將高潮時，RDJ的手卻離開了他的玉柱，正錯愕時，取代手的竟是RDJ溫暖的口腔，濕潤又柔軟的感覺緊緊包覆著Tom，讓他一瞬間失了神，彷彿全身融化在他嘴裡。

前列腺被不停玩弄，分身被深喉服侍，巨大的快感淹沒了Tom，沒多久後他尖叫著高潮，白濁液體全數射進RDJ喉嚨，被他吞了進去，體內抽插的手指也終於退了出去。

 

「Ro...Robert...」高潮過後的Tom渾身無力地攤在沙發上，羞怯地看著RDJ吞下自己的精液，小聲地道歉：「對...對不起...」

喝了幾口水的RDJ毫不在意，他愛憐地撫了撫Tom嬌羞的臉龐：「沒事，這是給乖寶寶的一點兒獎勵。」

相較全裸的自己，眼前的男人仍衣冠楚楚，也似乎沒有要更進一步，Tom奶聲奶氣、紅著眼委屈道：「你不...進來嗎?」

RDJ笑了：「相信我寶貝，我很想。但你等一下還要拍戲，應該不會想被我操到站不起身、上不了鏡頭吧?」他體貼地拿毛巾擦拭著Tom的身體，替他清理。

「唔...」Tom害羞地縮了縮頭，一時之間也不知道哪一條路更好。

 

RDJ不知從哪變出了條三角褲，圖案還是Iron Man，親自為Tom穿上。Tom看了眼冒愛心，開心地一直抓著它：「Iron Man耶!」

一雙大手覆蓋上圖案，霸道地揉了一揉。「今晚我會親自脫下它的。」托著那可愛的小屁股，將Tom擄個滿懷，與之熱吻。  
RDJ嘴裡仍有自己的味道，隨著舌吻淫靡地傳了過來，Tom羞得差點暈過去。

「衣服就穿這個吧。」Tom定眼一看遞過來的上衣，這不是Spider Man Homecoming裡自己穿過的那件"I survived my trip to nyc"戲服嗎! 「我還以為不見了，原來在你這裡!」

「你一換下就被我偷偷藏了起來，我自慰的時候可都要用上它呢。」RDJ向Tom眨了眨眼，欣賞著對方再度滿臉通紅得直冒熱氣。

Tom情不自禁圈上RDJ的脖頸，將身體貼上去，甜甜地對他輕聲說道：「以後就換我代替它了。」

兩人深情擁吻，連吻都是甜蜜蜜。

 

 

 

這次的遊戲，從眾人臉上都可以看出結果。

Chris Evans臉上有著未乾的李子渣、Chris Hemsworth有著拳頭印、Chris Pratt、Mark Ruffalo和Paul Bettany則是鮮紅的巴掌印，Benedict Cumberbatch則拿著Martin Freeman的衣服悲傷地表示他成功闖到第二關，卻無法突破第三關。

成功支援前線的只有RDJ，也只有他一人同時抱得美人歸。

至於當晚在RDJ房裡，他是怎麼將Tom操到哭成淚人兒就不在話下了。

 

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 居然一天內就生出這篇文了，超級感動!  
> 雖然途中休息放棄了好幾次，但仍完成了令我相當開心  
> 可能是鐵蟲文看多了，詞彙量也變多了哈哈
> 
> 正經的都寫在RPS上，下一次就是亂來的鐵蟲了  
> 生得出來的話會寫長篇的，謝謝大家!
> 
> 最後真心希望RDJ/Tom RPS糧能多點啊嗚嗚QQ
> 
>  
> 
> 2018.09.07


End file.
